Study the kinetic characteristics and inter-relationships between glycoprotein and glycolipid glycosyltransferases in rat brain subfractions. Investigate the alterations in glycoprotein and glycolipid synthesis in rat brain and liver caused by galactosamine toxicity. Characterize the lipoidal galactosylated materials formed during enzymatic protein galactosylation in cerebrospinal fluid, blood serum and rat brain subfractions. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Shah, S.N., Raghupathy, E. and Dain, J.A., Formation of lipoidal, sialylated materials during enzymatic protein sialyation by human serum. 172nd National Meeting of the American Chemical Society (1976). In press.